In general, a cooling/warming wind apparatus has been used to air-conditioning an indoor in a manner that a cooling air is provided to an indoor for the air cooling in summer and a warming air to the indoor for the heating in winter.
FIG. 1 shows a longitudinal cross-section view of a conventional cooling/warming wind apparatus according to a prior art.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional cooling/warming wind apparatus 200 includes an air suction port 225 and an air filter 211 provided on the center of a rear surface of a main body 201, an air outlet 226 formed on a front upper portion of the main body 201 and a fan 203 and a fan driving motor 204 mounted on an inner center portion of the main body 201, the configuration of which has been well known now.
The cooling/warming wind apparatus 200 further includes a water tank 209 and a water pump 208 that is an underwater pump installed in an inner lower portion of the main body 201, a cold-storage material positioned in an inner portion of the water tank 209, a water curtain 210 and an air filter 211 provided in the air suction port 225 and an electric heater 205 installed in an air outlet 226.
As not explained in FIG. 1, a reference number 202 is a control box constituted as a control portion, a reference number 206 is a feed motor 235 and a reference number 235 is a low level sensor.
The conventional cooling/warming wind apparatus 200 draws up a water cooled through the cold-storage material 207 in the water tank 209 by means of the water pump 208 and flows it toward the water curtain 210 when used as a cooling wind apparatus in summer. At that time, as the cooled water is evaporated by an indoor air passing through the air suction port 225 and the air filter 211 in turn, the temperature dropped air is introduced into the air outlet 226 through the fan 203 and the air duct 212 to be supplied to the indoor.
The conventional cooling/warming wind apparatus 200 has a problem in that the air of the temperature lower than that of the indoor air is provided to the indoor, but it causes the unpleasantness of users resulted from the humidification effect due to the evaporation.
The conventional cooling/warming wind apparatus 200 has another problem in that in case of the continuous use of a system it causes the damage of the fan driving motor and its related parts or a fire due to the over-heating of the fan driving motor 201.
The conventional cooling/warming wind apparatus 200 has another problem in that it is inconvenient to replenish the water tank 209 with water because of changing an amount of water to be evaporated even in use for one day, and the water is spilt out of the inner portion of the water tank 209, thereby damaging a wooden floor.
On the other hand, when used in winter the conventional cooling/warming wind apparatus 200 has another problem in that the electric heater 205 and the fan 203 in a capacity of 2 to 3 KW are provided on the air outlet 226 to heat air introduced into the main body 201 through the air suction port 225 thereby making a warming wind and supply it through the air outlet 226 to the indoor, again. At that case the operation of the electric heater 205 incurs an excessive electric fee while sufficient humidification can't be expected, whereby it has problems in that it is uneconomic and causes phenomena making the skin of a man dried and chapped.
The conventional cooling/warming wind apparatus 200 has disadvantages upon the use in summer in that as it evaporates water to cool air, the cooling wind humidification occurs, not the cooling wind dehumidification required in summer. To it, the air at the air outlet 226 is very wetted in a significant degree, and the frequently replacement of the cold-storage material 207 and the usual replenishment of a water are required. For example, Korea Patent Nos. 10-0625751 and 10-0350775 disclosed the above mentioned features.